


Before I Was Lukas

by TheHonoraryAmerican



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abduction, Child Sexual Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Trafficking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonoraryAmerican/pseuds/TheHonoraryAmerican
Summary: "Before I was Lukas... I was Henry"Based on "The Disappearance of Madeleine McCann"





	1. -Part One-

******A/N: This story is based on the disappearance of Madeleine McCann. Her case has stuck with me for many years, and after seeing the Netflix documentary, I have a lot of things related to it that I need to process. This is how I'm going to do it.**

**This story, in it's later chapters, is going to contain triggering content. I will ensure that I attach trigger warnings to the chapters in question so they can be avoided if one wishes.**

**I have also broken it into two parts, with each part having multiple chapters. There will be another AN prior to Part Two, signalling the change in sections and also aiding to help break the chapters apart in the chapter list.**

**Thank you! I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

 

**\- Part One -**

* * *

 


	2. La Cala de Mijas

Warm sunshine beat down on Jennifer Jareau’s legs as she sat by the pool watching her husband and son play. The weather was absolutely beautiful, and every guest at the Los Amigos Beach Club was out soaking up every second of it, as was evident by the amount of people playing in and around the water.

“Daddy! Daddy, catch me!” came the excited voice of her oldest boy, Henry. She looked up towards the pool, spotting her little mini-me standing fearlessly at the edge of the water, his knees bent and his bottom sticking out as he gathered up all his might to jump in. Her husband, Will, was waiting in the water, his hands held out ready to catch his exuberant little boy, a happy smile on his face.

With the biggest jump he could muster, followed by the cutest little splash, Henry leapt into Will’s arms, giggling as he surfaced from beneath the water. JJ watched, smiling as Will lifted Henry up onto his hip and began wading through the water, gently splashing Henry as he went. Her heart swelled with love; she loved watching Will with his boys. He was such an attentive, doting dad, and she knew Henry and his little brother Michael were very lucky little boys to have him in their lives.

Looking down into her arms, her smile softened as her eyes met the drowsy little face of six month old Michael. He was on her breast, still feeding ever so slightly as he fought off an afternoon nap just that little bit longer. One of his hands was resting on top of her breast, patting against her skin every now and then as his little eyes began to drift closed.

“It’s a hard life being a baby, isn’t it buddy?” she chuckled, stroking the fine hair on top of his head as she shifted against the recliner. “Really getting into this afternoon siesta thing”

Michael grunted, kicking his legs in agreement as he finally lost the battle with sleep and let his eyes close. JJ chuckled, waiting for a minute until his latch had loosened, before shifting him in her arms and pulling her swim top back up.

The last couple of years of their lives had been hell. After deciding when Henry was one that they wanted another baby, their happiness at falling pregnant so quickly had been cut short by JJ losing the pregnancy at eleven weeks. Devastated, it had taken time for them to feel ready to try again, and then it had taken even longer than that for JJ to finally get pregnant. Anxiety had followed her throughout the pregnancy, having her convinced that something bad was going to happen. But here they were, with their healthy, happy baby boy Michael. To reward themselves for the stress they had been through, they had decided a family holiday was in order. And so it was that now, they were sunning it up in La Cala de Mijas, a resort destination just outside of Malaga, in the south of Spain.

“Mommy”

The little whisper to her left broke her from her thoughts. Turning her head, she found Henry leaning on the edge of her sun lounge, smiling up at her as he reached out to pat his brother’s head.

“He sleepin’?” Will asked, sitting down on the end of the lounge and pulling Henry into his lap. Henry kept stretching out, his chubby little fingers grasping for his brother.

“Yeah. Out like a light. Milk drunk,” JJ chuckled. Will grinned, holding on as Henry tried to fight his way out of his arms with a big grunt.

“Daddy, I hug Michael!”

“Not right now buddy,” Will laughed. “Michael’s sleepin’! And you’re all wet! Like a fish. Are you a fish?”

“No silly,” Henry giggled, bringing a smile to JJ’s face. “I’m a boy!”

Laughing, Will tickled Henry’s belly, before pressing a kiss to the top of Henry’s head. Almost immediately, Henry yawned widely, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes.

“I think someone is all worn out from the pool. What do you say to a nap little man?” Will asked, cuddling Henry closer.

“No,” Henry grumbled, trying to prove he was awake, but failing when another yawn snuck up on him.

“We can go swimming again later. Maybe at the beach,” JJ said gently. “But how about we all go and have a little sleep first. Otherwise you’ll be too tired to play”

Still rubbing his eyes, Henry nodded, allowing Will to wrap him in a towel and pick him up. JJ quickly gathered all of their belongings back into the tote bag she’d brought from the apartment, cradling Michael against her chest and slinging the bag over her shoulder as she stood up and began to walk beside Will.

It was only a short walk back to their apartment, which was on the ground floor of the complex on the far side of the pool. Shivering a little as they entered the air-conditioned space, they easily went about getting the boys into bed. Henry showed no protest, and before long, both boys were sound asleep for a much needed afternoon nap.

“Ugh… next time, you can get Henry out of his swimsuit. It’s like trying to pull off a second skin,” Will chuckled as he came into the kitchen, now dried and dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. JJ smiled, sliding a hand up around his neck as he came to stand in front of her. His hands came to rest on her waist as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. It wasn’t exceedingly passionate, but it still sparked something within JJ that made her pull him closer.

“You know… we’ve probably got a solid hour before the boys wake up,” she breathed against his skin as they broke apart.

“I like the way you think,” Will whispered, before lifting her up to sit on the counter and bringing his lips crashing back against hers. She brought her fingers up into his hair, tangling them through his dampened waves and holding tight as she locked her legs around his waist. It had been a while since they had been able to find the time for each other, so it wasn’t taking much to put them in the mood.

One of his hands came to her breast, palming it roughly. Her breasts were still sensitive from breastfeeding, and she let out a low groan as she tipped her head back. Will’s lips came to her neck, working on the sweet spot underneath her jaw that always got her hot and ready.

“Gotta be quiet babe,” he whispered against her skin, sliding two fingers underneath the fabric of her bikini bottoms. She bit her lip, looking back at him as she brought her hands to the button of his shorts. With almost expert ability, she undid the button and zipper in record time and slipped her hand inside, finding him almost completely hard and aching for her touch.

“Someone’s excited,” she giggled, kissing him deeply again as she began to gently stroke him up and down. Will let out a long breath, closing his eyes and clutching JJ even closer, bucking into her hand when she ran her thumb over his tip.

“Oh jeez… JJ,” he gasped.

“What do you want to do?” JJ breathed.

“I want to be inside you,” Will said softly through interrupted breathing. “God, I feel like a horny teenager”

JJ laughed quietly, patting his cheek before pressing a kiss to his lips. “Don’t forget the condom then”

“Shit,” Will hissed, pulling away and looking around the room. “Hang on”

“Why don’t you have one on you at all times?” JJ teased as he hurried towards their room.

“I’m sorry I didn’t immediately put one in my shorts when I was getting changed ten minutes ago,” Will called over his shoulder, making her laugh again.

Minutes later, he was back, a square foil packet clutched triumphantly in his hand. JJ immediately pushed his shorts down, pulling him a little closer as he rolled the condom on. Once it was on, he brought his hands to the waistband of JJ’s bikini bottoms, tugging them down her toned legs before pulling her close.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, gently stroking between her legs to make sure she was ready for him. Moments later, he lined up at her entrance and slowly pushed into her, making her mouth fall open in a silent gasp. She clutched at him, pulling him as close as possible as he set up a gentle rhythm, his hips rocking against her pelvis.

They were focused on staying silent, not wanting to wake the boys. It was probably just moments later, but felt like an eternity, when the orgasm washed over them, both of them stifling their groans as they came. Will brought a hand to the back of her head, resting his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

“I love you,” he said softly, sliding his hand around to cup her cheek. She flicked her eyes up towards him, the bright blue shining from beneath her lashes. Tipping her face up, she pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, lingering for a few seconds more.

“I’m so glad we’re here,” she said softly, pushing his still wet hair back from his face. “Not here as in Spain, but… here. Together. After everything we’ve been through”

Will smiled, pulling back slightly so they were no longer joined. He leaned in, kissing her forehead lovingly as his thumb stroked her cheek.

“It’s been a lot,” he replied. “But we’re ok. We’ve got our two beautiful boys… we have each other… we have a lot to be grateful for”

Smiling, JJ pecked his lips again, before reaching beside her for the bikini bottoms Will had pulled off her. “I wish this holiday could last forever”

“We could make a lasting souvenir,” Will teased, waggling his eyebrows. JJ laughed, swatting his shoulder as she slipped off the bench.

“Nice try, but I’m not having two kids within a year of each other,” she chuckled. “Come on. We’ll wake the boys if we keep like this”

Making themselves decent again, they walked hand in hand to the patio door. Sliding it open, they stepped into the Spanish sun, leaving the door ajar to listen out for their boys as they took up a seat on the outdoor sofa that overlooked the pool area. The sounds of children squealing and playing floated to their ears.

They were happy. After everything they had been through to get Michael, everything their jobs had put them through… their little family was happy, healthy, and intact.


	3. Nightmare

“Mommy, one more kiss, one more hug!”

Henry’s little whisper cut through the darkness as JJ finished settling Michael down in his crib. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Henry smiling cheekily up at her from his bed. Breaking into a grin, she carefully pulled away from Michael’s crib so as not to wake him, before sitting on the edge of Henry’s bed. After more swimming and an early dinner, she knew Henry was exhausted, but he was also exuberant from being on holiday, and the last couple of nights, getting him to go to bed had been a mission.

“Time to go to sleep little man,” she said softly, leaning down and pressing a loving kiss to his forehead. Henry giggled, lifting his little arms and wrapping them around his mom’s neck. Her heart swelling with love, JJ wrapped her arms around his little body, giving him a warm cuddle as he pressed a kiss of his own to her cheek. JJ smiled, pulling back and tugging the covers up to his shoulders as he wriggled further beneath them.

“Mommy, we go swimming in the morning?”

JJ smiled, stroking the top of his head and nodding. “Of course buddy. But first, you have to go to sleep. Ok? You’ve had a big day”

“Ok,” Henry whispered, closing his eyes tightly. JJ chuckled, placing his teddy bear beneath the covers with him as she stood up from the bed.

“I love you Henry,” she said softly as she began to walk to the door.

“Love you Mommy,” Henry replied sweetly. Smiling, JJ glanced over to the window, checking once more that the shutters were closed, before pulling the door closed behind her until it was just resting on the frame.

Letting out a breath, she turned and checked that the front door was firmly locked. They had only used that door once upon arriving in Spain, when they had first been shown to their apartment, but out of habit, JJ had still checked it every night after they had put the boys to bed.

Walking silently through the dining and lounge area, JJ slipped out onto the patio where Will was waiting with two glasses of wine.

“They go down ok?” he asked as she slid the door half closed so they could still hear if either of the boys woke up.

“Yeah,” JJ sighed, dropping down beside him on the couch and leaning into his side. “Michael didn’t eat much, so he’ll probably be up again in the next couple of hours wanting to be fed”

“It’s probably just the change in climate and time-zone. He’ll be alright in a couple of days,” Will replies, draping an arm around JJ’s shoulders and giving her a little squeeze. JJ sat forward, taking her glass of wine from the table and leaning back into Will’s side as she took a sip.

“Oh, that hits the spot,” she said softly, making Will chuckle as he sipped his own.

JJ’s phone buzzed where she had left it on the table. Leaning forward again, she switched it out with her glass of wine, opening it up to find a message from Emily.

_The Facebook photos are killing me. I hate you just a little bit, Spain looks gorgeous. Hope you guys are having the best time, you deserve to relax a little. Also Henry looked adorable in his new swimmers!_

Smiling, JJ tapped out a quick reply.

_Thanks Em, we’re having a great time. Haven’t really left the resort much, but sitting by the pool all day certainly isn’t a bad way to spend the time. Hoping to get down to the beach tomorrow, but if you know of anything else we should do while we’re here, let me know!_

“That Emily?” Will asked, watching as she set her phone down again.

“Yeah. She’s jealous,” JJ laughed. Will grinned, shaking his head as JJ snuggled up beside him again.

They sat in comfortable silence for some time, listening as the breeze rustled through the leaves in the trees. There were still a few people hanging around the pool area, and even more were dining at the poolside restaurant on the opposite side of the complex. There was a low hum of conversation and laughter that hung around the resort, making them feel relaxed and content as they sat there.

“Maybe we should both quit our jobs. Move here and live the good life,” JJ said softly. Will chuckled.

“And what, Jennifer Jareau, would you do with yourself without serial killers to chase?”

“I’m sure Spain has serial killers”

Will laughed. “You certainly know how to make a guy relax on holiday”

“I try my hardest,” JJ said with a grin, tipping her face up towards Will’s and allowing him to peck her on the lips.

“You couldn’t quit your job,” Will murmured as he pulled back. “You’d go nuts”

“Maybe I already am… I mean, how many mothers with two kids under four make a living out of chasing psychos?”

“Probably just you,” Will chuckled. “But it’s ok. You married a guy who totally gets it”

They stayed like that, cuddled together, working their way through the glasses of wine as they talked softly about the past, the present, and the future.

It was nearly an hour later when they heard Henry let out a little cry from the bedroom, snapping them back to reality.

“I’ll check on him,” Will said softly, pulling himself up. “Probably bad dreams. Or his teddy fell out of bed”

JJ laughed, swatting at his butt as he stepped over her legs and headed inside.

When he walked into the kids’ room, he found Henry curled up on his bed, his lower lip out in an impressive pout as his little eyes shone with tears.

“What’s the matter buddy?” Will asked gently, kneeling down at the edge of his son’s bed.

“There was… a man. Trying to get me,” Henry said tearfully.

“Oh hey now, it’s alright,” Will said gently, brushing Henry’s hair back. “You just had a bad dream. Mommy and I let you have too much sugar before bed, hey?”

Henry let out a watery little giggle, nodding as Will stood up and tucked him back in.

“It’s alright Henry. You’re safe. Mommy and I are right outside,” he said softly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah,” Henry whispered. “Daddy, cuddle?”

Will smiled, leaning down and wrapping his little boy in a warm hug.

“Ohhh, I love you Henry”

Henry giggled softly, his tears mostly dried. “Love you Daddy”

“Try and get to sleep, ok? Otherwise we won’t be able to go swimming,” Will said quietly. Henry’s eyes widened, and then he immediately closed them, making Will laugh.

“Goodnight little man”

“Night Daddy”

After checking on Michael again, finding the baby sleeping peacefully in his little starfish position he had come to favour, Will walked back outside to where JJ was waiting for him.

“He ok?” she asked as soon as he stepped outside.

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Will said softly. “Just a little bad dream. He’s going back to sleep now”

JJ smiled as Will sank back down beside her, leaning back into his embrace as a warm summer breeze blew across the patio.

“You look so happy here,” he said as he held her close, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. “So relaxed”

“I feel relaxed,” JJ said simply, closing her eyes for just a moment and letting out a little giggle as his stubble tickled her jaw.

Rather than continuing to talk, they simply enjoyed each other’s company, reveling in the serenity and relaxation that being so far away from home offered.

It was nearly 9:30 when another couple came walking along the terrace, chatting easily between themselves. As Will made to stand up and stretch out his back after being seated for over an hour, the man noticed them, and smiled.

“Evening,” he said in a thick Scottish accent. “Lovely night, isn’t it?”

“Very,” Will replied.

“This is our first night here, how about you guys?”

“Fourth,” Will said warmly, leaning against the pillar at the top of the steps. “It’s been pretty great so far, can’t complain about this kind of weather”

“Tell me about it. We’re from Scotland, and it’s rained almost every day this year when it wasn’t snowing,” the man chuckled. “I’m David, David Whyte, and this is my wife Catherine. We’re staying in the apartment next door”

“Nice to meet you,” Will said genuinely, making his way down the steps and extending his hand to David. “I’m Will LaMontagne, and this is my wife, JJ”

JJ smiled as she came down to stand beside Will. “Hi”

“How long are you staying in Spain?” David asked.

“Two weeks all up,” Will replied. “Then it’s back to work, I guess”

“Do you guys have any kids?” Catherine asked warmly.

“Two little boys,” JJ replied with a smile. “Henry’s nearly four, and Michael’s six months”

“Oh sweet, I think we saw you coming back from the pool earlier today as we were checking in,” Catherine gushed. “Our kids are all grown now, so we finally get a holiday to ourselves. I know it can be a lot of work with young children, but try and enjoy it all the same”

“It’s been ok so far,” Will said, sliding his arm around JJ’s waist. “They’ve both been really good”

The summer breeze that had been blowing on and off all night blew a particularly strong gust of wind across where the four adults were standing. Moments later, the faint sound of Michael’s cries rang out from the apartment.

“Here, I’ll go,” Will said quickly.

“It’s fine. He’s probably hungry,” JJ said softly, placing a hand against Will’s chest. “I did say so before, didn’t I?”

Without another word, she turned and headed up the stone steps to the apartment door, leaving Will standing chatting easily with the two Scots. Sliding it fully open, she left it like that behind her, the breeze following her through the lounge room and to the room where the boys were sleeping.

As she reached the door, she noticed that the door was open wider than she had remembered leaving it. Almost immediately, she remembered that Will had been in after her, and had probably forgotten to close it on his way out. She pushed it open all the way and quickly crossed the darkened room to Michael’s cot.

“Hey,” she said softly, reaching down to rub the baby’s belly. “You’re ok buddy”

Spying his pacifier discarded beside him, she picked it up and gently prised it past his little lips. A few moments later, his cries diminished, his little eyes drifting back closed as he sucked happily on the pacifier. JJ waited a minute or so, making sure he really was asleep, before silently turning back towards the door.

It was then that her eyes landed on Henry’s bed.

Empty. Covers rumpled at the end of the bed. His soft toy lying on the floor.

Furrowing her brow, she wondered if he was in the bathroom. Quietly, she made her way out of the room and into the little bathroom next door, which she found empty and dark. She checked behind the shower curtain, finding nothing.

“Henry?” she called softly, turning back on herself and re-entering the boys’ room. She quickly dropped to her knees, checking under the bed; maybe Henry had had another nightmare and taken refuge under the bed.

When that turned up nothing but dust bunnies, she leapt up, reaching over and wrenching open the closet. Her heart rate seemed to increase tenfold when she found that empty as well.

“Henry?” she called a little louder, leaving the boys’ room. As panic began to flood through her, she doubled back, reaching into Michael’s cot and lifting the sleeping baby into her arms. Clutching him to her chest as he let out a little whine, she moved faster than she thought possible as she checked the rest of the little apartment. But after a few minutes, it was apparent that Henry wasn’t there, and it was all she could do to not scream in panic. She made to turn and go back outside, when something caught her eye through the open door of the boys’ bedroom.

The window was wide open. The window that she had shuttered and locked before putting the boys to bed. The shutters were now thrown open, the yellow light from the street lamp filtering in as the curtains waved lazily in the breeze.

“Oh my god,” she breathed, physically feeling the colour draining from her face as she headed quickly for the open patio door.

“Will!” she yelled as she flew back through the door and down the steps. “Will, Henry’s gone!”

“What?” Will asked as he turned around, clearly not believing what JJ was saying. David and Catherine’s faces turned to shock.

“Henry’s gone, he’s not in his bed, I’ve checked the whole apartment, he’s not there!” JJ cried, her eyes burning with tears. Will immediately leapt into action, pulling away from the terrace gate and running into the apartment. JJ followed him, unable to process everything as she listened to her husband yell for their son. Michael slept on on her shoulder, and she clutched him tightly, wanting something to ground her away from this unfolding nightmare.

Soon two more bodies had joined them. David aided Will in searching the apartment from top to bottom, while Catherine guided JJ back outside to sit on the sofa, fearing that the young woman was going to pass out with Michael clutched in her arms. People from neighbouring apartments, having heard JJ’s cries and come to see what the commotion was about, were soon walking the area around the complex, calling Henry’s name and shining torches into darkened alleyways.

It felt like an eternity. But when Will re-emerged from the apartment, his face whiter than JJ had ever seen it, she wanted to scream.

“We need to call the police,” he said weakly, his voice cracking under strain. “He’s not here”

 


End file.
